The Little Things (That Make Life Special)
by Curlscat
Summary: If a thousand words are worth a picture, how much can a hundred words be worth? The answer: more than you might think. Look inside to find out just how much. Various drabbles, mostly Puckabrina (oh hey look, guys, I wrote Puckabrina! How weird is that?), all starting from prompts, all one hundred words long exactly. Inspired by iizninja's Kodak Moments.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Because I was reading Kodak Moments and was slammed with inspiration to do something similar, and good writers do not ignore inspiration when it smacks them in the face in the middle of the night (who needs sleep? Not me!). I went with exact drabbles instead of one sentence things, though, because I've always wanted to try my hand at exact drabbles (stories that are exactly one hundred words) and I didn't want to be a COMPLETE plaigarist of iizninja's ideas.**

**Fair warning of stuff you'll see a lot of in here:**

**1) Puckabrina. It's okay here because there are only a hundred words of it at a time.**

**2) Puck being kind of OOC-ly sweet and loving (because I can. We all love it.)**

**3) Sabrina the commando ninja of awesomeness, because that's just fun.**

**4) Character death, because they're alive a hundred words later.**

**5) Puckabrina in a toxic relationship, because they DID break up at one point. Also it's just so awesomely angsty.**

**6) Amnesiea (shut up guys amnesia's cool).**

**7) Random plot bunnies that I had to get out of my head someplace or other. Be glad I didn't actually make them stories.**

**List will get longer if I think of anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

**Backpack**

She never leaves for school without checking her backpack first, no matter how late she is- not to make sure she's remembering everything, but because she will never forget the time she got to first period and found an ant farm sitting innocently on top of her lunch, its lid off and ants climbing in and out of it, carrying pieces of her leftover turkey sandwich- her first bit of normal food in months. So even though Puck's been in Alaska for two months now, she unzips her backback before she runs out to catch the bus- just in case.

**Pillow**

She's going into labor and he doesn't know what to do except drive as fast as he can because holy crap Sabrina's giving birth right in their car he can't concentrate and what on earth is going on and why won't she stop _screaming_? So he takes the pillow that made it from their bed to the car with them after her water broke and spilled that puddle onto the sheets, and he shoves it over her mouth so that he can concentrate on the road enough that he won't get all three of them killed before they get there.

**Tissue**

They're in the middle of history class and she's got the _worst_ cold, and she wonders why he bothers coming to school, it's not like he learns anything, and he'd never tell her that it's because it's eight more hours he can spend with her (far too little compared to all the time he spends away), and she gives a sneeze that leaves a glob of snot threatening to drip from the end of her nose, and he hands her a tissue, and she thinks it's the nicest thing he's ever done for her, but she'll never tell him that.

**Cell Phone**

When he gets a cell phone, it's the best thing ever, and suddenly they can actually talk to each other, actually_ keep in touch_, even when he's gone and they both love it, but it drives everyone else crazy. Henry switches her to an unlimited texting plan because telling her to cut down doesn't work and neither does making her pay the fees, she just keeps sending him messages. Daphne is the only one that says something, and it's "Would you two at least _date_, if you're going to text so much?" Sabrina doesn't even blush when she says it.

**Soup**

It's at Snow and Charming's wedding that they tell everyone they're together. They don't even actually tell anyone, Puck just asks Sabrina to dance, and she accepts, with an out of character, graceful curtsy, and they walk onto the dance floor and waltz a slow dance together and everyone stares and then they kiss, and they get a louder applause than Snow and Charming did for all of their kisses, and Charming complains that they stole the show, this was _his and Snow's _day, not those teens', and Jake laughs so hard his mouthful of soup spurts right back out.

**Accent**

When he gets really angry, his accent comes out. It's a Greek accent, and the first time he and Sabrina fight hard enough for him to let it loose and stop sounding American, she's so amazed that she laughs out loud, and that just makes him angrier, and his accent comes out even stronger, and she realizes that, even if he's shouting- screaming- at her, that Greek accent is kind of extremely sexy, so she kisses him and that ends that fight, because they both know that no matter how angry he is, kisses are more important than _this_ fight.

**Phone book**

He looks her up in the phone book after the breakup, every now and again. He almost calls her a couple times, but he never gets past the fifth number before he hangs back up, because he just can't bring himself to talk to her. He can't explain why he left, and he doesn't want to, but he knows she'll demand an explanation first thing. It's when he notices her address has changed, that she lives with someone else- who's this Bradley?- that he gets nervous. And then he decides it's worth risking his pride, and he goes back.

**Comic Book**

She knows he likes comic books, so she gets him one the year she finally finds out what day his birthday is, but she can't resist making a jab at the word 'book' in the title, and he ends up chasing her around the house, waving it wildly and trying to smack her with it, for hours before he actually reads it, and all she has to do for the next week and a half is mention Batman for him to get riled up again. And that's when she realizes that she's having fun, making jokes after three angry years.

**Concert**

Sabrina thinks it's entirely too convenient that the Everafter gang happens to be attacking a concert of Daphne's favorite band, but the evidence doesn't look fake, so they all get tickets and go, and Daphne is screaming in glee and even Red is cheering, but she and Puck are on the lookout, and sure enough, onto the stage comes a teenage boy whose figure is too perfect to be real, and she's already throwing the knife before Daphne's scream that it's no rogue fairy, just the lead singer, makes it through to her brain. Puck grabs her so she misses.

**Relatives**

She hates Christmas because they inevitably go to Faerie to spend it with his mother and brother, and even though she understands the Everafters in NYC more than she used to, that still doesn't make it any easier for her to spend time with them, and she's sick of trying to find yet another present that will both be expensive enough to satisfy Titania and not be something she already owns, and she wonders why she does it, and then Puck comes in and kisses her and she remembers- _that's_ why. But she decides to make him shop this year.

**Sea Shell**

He brought back a sea shell one time when he and Jake visited, and Sabrina's kept it all these years, even though she hasn't seen him since Granny died, even though it's chipped now, no longer the perfect pinkish peach conch with spirals of spikes, and she puts it to her ear sometimes and pretends it's his voice in her heartbeat, or that he's by the sea, and they're hearing the same noise. But when Bradley comes over and pick up the shell and asks what it is, even though she swears she's moved on, she lies and says, "Nothing."

**Prank**

The prank that goes too far is the basketball. He glues it to her head and they can't get it off, and she hates him until all her hair grows long enough that they can cut it out, and even though it hasn't been a whole basketball since the first day, because they cut most of it off and just left a jagged bit of rubber behind, even though she's been wearing hats to hide it, she doesn't forgive him until her hair grows back (and that takes ages), even when he tells her she looks nice with short hair.

**Pink**

He knows she hates pink. Hates it on principle, for everything it stands for. So when they come home after vacation to discover that Daphne found out they were having a girl while they were gone, and that in typical Daphne enthusiasm she painted the entire upstairs in more shades of pink than either of them knew existed, and she just stares at it, her face working from dumbfounded to angry to like she's about to cry, he kisses her on the cheek and says, "I'll paint over it," and she remembers that this is what she loves about him.

**Dating**

She thinks that 'dating' has never been the right term to describe them. They don't go on dates, for one thing. He doesn't have enough money, and she doesn't have nearly enough time. And, despite everything, he's decided that, if they ever do go on a real date, he's going to pay, because somehow, that tiny bit of chivalry and good manners left over from the middle ages made it into his head, and even though Hamstead's paying her to take cases and she has cash, he won't let her pay for the movies, so they just don't go out.

**Sandbox**

She doesn't want to get Ally the sandbox. She knows it'll equal more work for her, when she already has enough work to do at the office, without coming home to even more mess than a five-year-old can make with mud and whatever she finds in the house. If she wanted them to add sand to the mix, she'd have told Puck they were moving to the beach. She stands there, resolute about saying no. But then Ally gives her puppy dog eyes, and she can almost still say no, but then Puck gives them to her, and she's doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ MAN, exact drabbles are hard to write. Sometimes my thought is too long and I have to cut stuff out, and sometimes it's not long enough, and I end up beefing up the words. But it's fun.****  
**

**LazyGal: **Glad you liked it so much!

**Totally-tali:** That's how it works a lot of the time. And at least Puck's not being a d-bag and making her pay.

* * *

**Camping**

She wouldn't be spending the night in the same place as Puck if she didn't have to. But she does have to, because her parents have been kidnapped _again_, and everyone else is out of commission, so it falls to her and Puck to go after them. So they camp in the woods, done tracking them for the night. She shivers as Puck burps the fire started, trying to get warm in the biting wind of the December woods.

He grins and says, "If you want me to warm you up, just ask."

She shoves him. He hugs her anyway.

**Blanket**

She tells him she's cold because she wants to cuddle- it's a trick one of her friends suggested a week or two ago, gotten from a magazine or a chick flick or something, and not the kind of subtle thing she'd normally do, but she's too shy to actually ask him to give her a hug, even if they are sort of a thing now. Instead of wrapping his arms around her, or giving her his hoodie, or something else vaguely boyfriend-like, he disappears and comes back carrying a heavy quilt. She sighs and decides it's her own fault.

**TV**

He never gets over being fascinated by the TV, so she gives him a portable one for his birthday, with an enchantment on in so he can watch it while he and Uncle Jake are on their trips. He loves it, and she only gets one prank the whole rest of the visit- maybe because he's so busy using the thing. She's kind of proud of herself. Uncle Jake calls her about a month later and tells her he hates her and that Puck's been about the least helpful sidekick ever, since she got him that thing. She's not sorry.

**Forest**

He goes to the forest when they're fighting, and it's not a yelling kind of fight. He can't take it when she screams at him like he's beaten her sister or something, so he hides in the woods until she calms down. Sometimes he wonders if they can really make it work, the two of them, because he knows that they'll just keep fighting because that's how they are. He knows they're poison to each other. But she's the most addicting poison he's ever found, so he always goes back in the house. He wonders if he's a masochist.

**Candy Bar**

She tells him she loves snickers, and he laughs. When she asks why, he tells her it's because it's a candy that sounds like happy people should eat it, and she's about the farthest thing from a happy person he's ever met. She throws her current candy- a twix bar- at him. He catches it and eats it, smiling at her the whole time.

Two months later, when Daphne gives her a party sized bag of fun size snickers for her birthday, she takes great pleasure in eating them one by one in front of him, sharing none.

**Tea cup**

When her parents get back all the stuff the police confiscated three years ago, finally, they spend a day playing old home videos in the living room. One of them is of Sabrina, at age six, singing 'I'm a little tea pot, short and stout,' and making Daphne be her tea cup. It's embarrassing and stupid and she hates it, and Puck knows it. He gives her a tea cup for her birthday, and hums the song whenever he sees her. She breaks the tea cup over his head. He still sings it. She gets a lecture about anger management.

**Fairy**

She's thirteen when she realizes the second connotation of 'fairy.' It honestly never occurred to her before that moment, when she slips and calls him fairy boy in front of some of her friends at school- human friends.

It's not until they all give her very strange looks and one of them says, "He's gay? But... I thought you were dating him..." that she realizes what _most_ people think of when someone gets called a fairy.

The only good thing that comes from it is that he proves he's not gay by kissing her passionately. But then he sulks.

**Octopus**

To get her to stop teasing him about Kraven, Puck (who insists Sabrina's simply jealous of his awesome stuffed unicorn) brings home a stuffed octopus for his wife, figuring that will settle things. It doesn't, and Sabrina kicks the stuffed animals out of their bed after the first night, when she rolls over to hug her husband and lands on two lumpy, angry-looking toys. She moves them to the dresser, where both watch the bed, creeping her out. Needless to say, she's perfectly happy to give one each of the animals to her daughters as birthday presents. Puck isn't.

**Flowers**

He only gives her flowers once. It's senior prom, and when they went to junior prom together Daphne gave him grief about not getting her a corsage- she has Ideas about what's romantic and what's unacceptable, and even though Sabrina's never really been a 'flowers' person- she likes her plants in the ground and growing- Puck listens to Daphne and gives Sabrina a corsage. She laughs because it's obviously handmade- it's dandelions and Granny's daffodils and some little purple and white weeds. But he flushes and mutters, so she lets him put it on her.

**Clock**

She stares at the clock, waiting for him to come back. He's been gone for hours, left right after the funeral. Said he needed some time to think. But he's had time, and he's still not back, and she just needs someone to hug her and not try to talk about the fact that Granny's _gone_ because that doesn't help, someone who won't expect her to cry.

But he doesn't come back.

And he still doesn't come back.

Eventually she does cry, because she realizes that she's lost two people, not just one.

**Cowboy hat**

He buys a cowboy hat while they're at the store one day, and she thinks it looks ridiculous on him, but she just shakes her head and laughs. She knows it won't be worth it for her to tell him she hates it- he'll just cling to it harder. She doesn't even say anything when he wears it home, and keeps wearing it, and even wears it to work. But when he tries to wear the hat to bed, she's had enough. She refuses to kiss him until he takes it off. That convinces him, finally. But he still wears it everywhere else

**Crayons**

He gives her a box of used crayons for a birthday present one year. She's not surprised, but she is a bit disappointed. She'd hoped for something a little bit nice. He couldn't even give her crayons nobody had used yet, he just gave her stubs. Probably some of Red's old ones.

But she finds a drawing on the seat of her chair when she stands, and another stuck in her dresser mirror, and more drawings all day- all done in crayon. All by Puck. When she sees one taped to her ceiling when she goes to sleep, she smiles.

**Zebra**

She's talking to Daphne, in a flight off fancy and girlishness, about how she'd like to have a guy come riding up to her on a white horse someday, just to feel special. Just to have a bit of romance in her life. She doesn't realize Puck's listening, so she's surprised when he comes barreling into the living room on a zebra.

He grins at her and says, "I couldn't find a white one on short notice. This good enough?"

It's not romantic, and it's not what she wanted, but she smiles back and climbs up behind him.

**Lamp**

When Puck breaks the lamp, he blames it on her, obviously. And the thing is, maybe it's her fault. Because maybe she did bet him that he couldn't keep a pancake away from Elvis for fifteen minutes. And maybe she did egg him on when he flew to the living room where Henry was just starting to move the things back in to the rebuilt house. But how could she know they'd crash into each other? And how could she know Henry would be carrying a lamp that he'd drop? So really, it isn't her fault. But she helps clean anyway.

**Spider**

No matter how long they're together, Sabrina never quite forgives him for the tarantula he put in her bed when they were eleven. She brings it up once in a while, when she wants something, or when they're already arguing and she's running out of ammunition. So of course his brilliant idea is to make it a running joke. He paints spiders all over the house; he hangs plastic spiders from the bed; he dresses Emma as a spider for Halloween. He never brings her near a real spider, though- he may be a trickster, but he's not _stupid._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ If you have any requests, guys, I'd love to hear them! I'm going to run out of words in about... three chapters. Because I'm not coming up with the words myself, they're prompts.**

**Reminder: These are unconnected, though mostly the fall into some sort of canon (though it may be post-epilogues.), and almost exclusively Puckabrina. I threw in some non-Puckabrina things just for the heck of it, this time, though.**

* * *

**Sun**

He's her sun, now that this earth shaker has happened. She knows it's a bad idea, letting a guy be this important to her, but she just can't help it, he's her everything, with her memory gone. She remembers him, vaguely, when she doesn't remember anyone else, and he's the only one that understands that she can't just remember, and that she can't act like she does, or be close to this stranger-family because it hurts. He's her center, and she builds her new-old life around him, a planet revolving around his big steady presence, because he's her light.

**Heat**

He's pressed up against her, and she can't get past the incredible _heat_ coming off him, even if it's just because they're tied together, hanging from a tree. She knows there ought to be a way to get out of this, but the temperature is messing with her brain, and she can't think clearly enough to figure it out, and she hates her hormones for this because they'll be stuck like this forever if she can't concentrate. It's not as if he's any warmer than anyone else, she's just... closer to him than she normally gets to other people.

**Vacation**

The summer she turns eighteen, Jake suggests that she take a trip with him and Puck to Europe, and her dad agrees, surprisingly. So after graduation, she packs up her stuff and they all leave for Portugal. It's beautiful and she loves every minute of it, but she's forgotten that she'd be living with two bachelors who live out of hotels and a magic closet. So when August comes, even though they've mentioned, in passing, that maybe she could put off college and keep traveling with them, she heads home and goes to school. She only misses it sometimes.

**Green**

His eyes were green like the sea, not really, truly green, but bluish sometimes and greenish others, so that when she looked into them, she was never sure what color they'd be. She never figured out what would make them change- time of day, his mood, or what he was surrounded by, and now, looking at the beautiful man in the green grass with the hideous mess of guts spilling out of his abodomen and cracked white ribs pointing out of his chest towards the clear blue sky, eyes glassed over, she supposes she never will figure it out.

**Beach**

She's not actually all that fond of the beach, so when the rest of her family goes there for vacation, she opts to spend the two weeks at Granny's house, not knowing that Puck and Jake will be there, too, or that Jake thinks she just doesn't want to leave Granny alone, so to make her feel better about not going to the beach, he turns the backyard into a mini-beach, and she feels guilty so she goes and sits in the artificial sand for a while. Puck laughs at her, but keeps her company, and that helps.

**Foliage**

They train in the woods in autum, and they're talking about the colors because they want to distract each other, but it's not really working because they're used to it. She loves fall because of the colors, and she doesn't mind talking about it, really. It's nice because he's not trying to insult her, he's just talking to her, and they can actually have a conversation.

She's enjoying herself so much she doesn't even mind when she loses, she just picks herself and her sword up and says, "Try again."

He grins at her and they start all over again.

**Falling Leaves**

_She_ kisses_ him,_ the second time. It's fall and they're supposed to be raking leaves, but he's making a bigger mess than they started with and Daphne made a smallish pile and went inside to spend the last of Thanksgiving break with Red before time to go home, so Sabrina's the only one really working, and then Puck shoves her and she falls into the pile and it's just so beautiful with leaves falling around her like orange rain in the blue sky that she kisses him and he drops the handful of leaves he was going to dump on her.

**Fiery Colors**

She's all fire, he thinks. Even her blue eyes aren't ice like most people would call them, they're the hottest part of the flame, the base of the candle that you can never touch because it'll burn you faster than you can blink. Her hair is a cooler flame, and you can run your fingers through it without getting burned, if you go fast enough. She blushes red, not pink, and that's his favorite fire, and the reason he loves embarrassing her so much. It just goes to show how much a person's outsides show their insides, he decides.

**Chilly**

Oz holds Emma by the shirt over a firepit. Sabrina comes in, longsword in one hand and a throwing star in the other, more weapons strapped across her chest.

Emma watches as her mom says, "Oz, take your filthy little hands off my daughter."

He grins and says, "Make me."

Emma has always loved her mom, but she's looked up to her dad, and it's not until Sabrina gives a chilly smile and says, "I will," that Emma realizes her mom is a hero too.

Hours later, Oz no longer has hands to touch either of Sabrina's daughters with.

**Snow**

He tracks snow into the house because he knows she hates it, and one day she decides to lock him out in the snow he loves so much. She's forgotten that he's a fairy and impervious to cold, though, and when she wakes up in the morning to a broken window and a bedroom three feet deep in snow, suspiciously warm herself, with a pair of arms wrapped around her, she tells herself she shouldn't really be surprised. But that doesn't stop her from getting mad when she finds out the whole _house_ is that deep in snow.

**Cold**

Sabrina is cold cold cold cold cold and Puck can't wrap his mind around it because how can anyone be this cold and not be dead, and even though he hasn't heard her breathe in minutes the conclusion that she might actually _be _dead has never entered his mind because Sabrina can't die, can't die, canNOT die, because he needs her and even with two girls at home he doesn't think he'll be able to live without her there too and if she dies he'll just disappear and waste away to nothing so why is she so damn _cold_?

**Watch**

Basil's the one that watches. He caught it from Red. He thinks that Daphne's a bit hard on Sabrina, from watching her. He loves both his sisters, but sometimes thinks he might have a favorite, and it's not Daphne. But then he feels guilty. He thinks she's kind of manipulative, sometimes. And he thinks that maybe she's unfair because Daphne loves everyone, but even she needs a bad guy, and Sabrina lets herself be her sister's bad guy, and lets Daphne blame everything on her. He's not sure why, but he thinks the orphanage has something to do with it.

**Snowman**

Daphne takes great delight in burying Puck in the snow, when she realizes he can't feel it. She piles the stuff around him, packing him in it, until they have the most awesome snowman ever in their front yard, and then she hides with a camera in the bushes that still have leaves, and she and Puck both wait. Finally, Sabrina comes up the driveway, and Daphne grins- Puck holds absolutely still. And then, when Sabrina's two feet away from the snowman-Puck, it jumps at her, and she screams, then beats him. Daphne grins and the camera clicks. Priceless.

**Birdsong**

She's been undercover for months, now, and she's tired of it. She wants to go home and see her family and forget about this stupid case. But she can't, and she knows it. She's just glad that she finally figured out what that birdsong she kept hearing was- it's Puck. She can't see him, can't call him, can't write to him or text or contact him in any way- or any of her family, really- but he's figured out a way to keep her from getting too lonely before this ends, so every time she hears a bird, she smiles.

**Soap**

For three years running, she gives him soap for every present-worthy holiday. He takes all the bars, still in their boxes, and builds towers out of them.

Finally she says, "Until you've used that stuff up, you're never getting any other present from me. And the longer it takes you to start, the longer you'll be working on using it up. So you'd better get started, buddy. And you have to actually _shower_ with it."

It takes him almost a year to use it up, and during that year, he discovers that ladies like it when he smells good.

* * *

**Please tell me if you have any ideas at all! I like requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ As usual, unconnected drabbles spanning different genres, mostly Puckabrina, though there are a few others thrown in now and again. I got an overwhelming number of suggestions from a small number of people, so most of these are a little over half of those requests. If I didn't do yours here, I will soon, I promise!**

**This chapter is twice as long as the previous three. Tell me how you feel about that.**

Izyss (from chapter one): **There have probably been even more 'evens' since you reviewed, and if they bother you I'll try to cut back on them, but it probably won't work too well. I know about those mistakes and am going to remove them soonish. Pink is my favorite in the first chapter. :)**

Silverwombat: **Your account appears to be under a different name... I'm glad you liked them so much! :D **

* * *

**Titanic**

Puck is the Trickster King, the lord of hooligans and pranksters and layabouts and everything disgusting, evil, and vaguely repulsive or annoying was his territory. He's seventeen, handsome, built, tough, and everything a guy should be.

So of course there's no way he'd be crying while watching the end of Titanic with his girlfriend.

She knows this, so she only lets the side of her face he can't see smile as she subtly pushes the box of tissues closer to him. It's a sign of how much she loves him that she will never, ever tease him about this moment.

**Halloween**

Halloween is a great opportunity for the two of them to sneak off and get some alone time, in the years before they tell anyone they're together. They both say they're going off to trick-or-treat with friends, and Daphne pouts, but understands, and they tell their friends they'll be doing something else. And then they sneak off into the woods with a mixed bag of candy one or other of them picked up somewhere so it looks like they've actually been out, and they spend a glorious evening together with no interruptions, just the two of them enjoying each other.

**Rabbits**

One of her clients gives her a rabbit in payment- she thinks it's actually Alice from Wonderland, but she doesn't ask them to actually tell her who they are, so she's not sure, and she doesn't really want the rabbit, but she's not sure what else to do with it, so she brings it home and leaves it in the living room.

The next morning, she goes downstairs to find Puck giving her a 'what have you done now' fake-stern look, and six baby rabbits lying on the floor, while their mother chews through the edge of the table leg.

**Alone**

Puck wanted this. He left because he knew he was wrong for her, and that they'd make each other miserable if he stayed.

He wanted this. He wanted, more than anything, for her to be happy, for her to move on and find another guy who was compatible and wouldn't fight with her over everything.

He wanted this. He left her, not the other way around.

He wanted this. Really he did. Really.

So why does he feel so miserable?

He thinks it's because, despite everything, he didn't expect her to actually move on and make him really be alone.

**Rain**

She thinks he's gone for good- maybe dead, maybe not (please not please not please not)- and she's almost ready to go back inside and stop waiting for him to come back because she's almost convinced herself that he's not going to but she can't just leave because she can't count the number of times he's _not_ given up on her and waited for he to come back so when he comes walking through the rain to her, looking half dead, she runs out to meet him, not bothering that she's still in her lawyer clothes and they'll get soaked.

**Letter**

She watches as Puck writes a letter to Titania- she doesn't believe in email or phone calls- and she smiles, because he's absolutely adorable when he's writing. His tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth (she didn't think anybody actually did that), his brow furrows in concentration, and his hand moves slowly, carefully, forming each letter as neatly as he can.

She can't resist him when he's like that, and even though he's actually doing it because he needs to, not because he wants a kiss, she kisses him anyway. He complains about the distraction, kissing her back.

**Kiss**

She learns that the real definition of 'kiss' is actually just 'a light touch,' not necessarily 'mouth to mouth contact,' and takes great pleasure in, every time he asks for a kiss over the next several days, brushing her fingers over his arm, instead of beginning a makeout session like he obviously wants. He doesn't understand, for a while, until, one day when he complains, Daphne hands him a dictionary without looking at him, and then, suddenly, he does. She's messing with him as bad as he's messed with her in the past, and he doesn't like it one bit.

**Date**

Daphne's upstairs getting ready for a date. Pinocchio wishes she'd come down and the date would be him, but he knows better. She'll keep going out with her plethora of boyfriends, and he'll sit at home and wait and hope. Because to her he's half uncle, half cousin, and all family.

But she comes downstairs in sweatpants and a stained tank top, and he's confused. "I thought you had a date."

"I did," she says, "but I changed my mind. Didn't want to leave you here alone."

They watch an old movie, and he can almost pretend it's a date.

**Goodbye**

She knows he has to leave, but that doesn't make it any easier. She's going to miss him so much, and the minutes will seem like hours until she can see him again, sliding along slower than molasses. She doesn't know if she'll be able to bear being without him, it's too hard for her.

"Goodbye," she says sorrowfully, clinging to him tightly.

"Jeez, Grimm," he says, rolling his eyes. "I'm just going to the grocery store. I can't wait until you're not pregnant anymore. You get so weird." But he still enjoys every second of her passionate goodbye kisses.

* * *

**Suggested by yorkie999777000**

**Wind**

Mirror doesn't die when he sinks into the ground- that would be too easy, he thinks. No, he doesn't die. He simply becomes the earth. He likes it this way. He can watch and hear everyone and everything, even though he doesn't have eyes or ears, and he finally has the freedom to be everywhere- all at once. He sees when Puck leaves, and how Sabrina longs for him to return, how she tries and fails to find him. Mirror knows where he is, and he longs to tell her. But he can't. His voice now is only the wind.

**Purchase**

He buys her a sword for her sixteenth birthday, a real one, from one of the people he's met while he's been traveling with Jake. He knows she'll love it- it's as sharp as she is and just as beautifully deadly, but he's not sure her parents will be okay with his choice of presents. She's had to keep her weapons training secret, and he thinks he might be the only one who knows just how good she is at swordplay. So he gets a spell to disguise it as a letter opener when not in use.

She loves it.

**Catchphrase**

Daphne's always had some sort of catchphrase. It's just the way she works. But she's never thought her catchphrase would be "He's changed! Really he has! Just give him a chance!" because that's just not cool enough for her- it has no rhythm to it, and doesn't sound exciting. But now that she's dating Toby, that's what her catchphrase has been for the past two months. It makes her kind of sad. Bella and Natalie are good now. Is it really so hard to believer Toby is, too? It just took him a little longer to find himself, that's all.

**Dung Beetle**

"The dung beetle was worshiped by the Egyptians, because they thought it was the way their sun god, Ra, moved the sun across the sky- he was a giant dung beetle. They thought it was a great, noble animal, and that only the most powerful shapeshifters, the most worthy, could ever turn into one." Puck tells her loftily.

Sabrina shakes her head and then says. "That may be true, Puck, but that doesn't change the fact that if you turn into one and come near me, I'm stomping you flat. I don't want to be a murderer. So don't, okay?"

**Stage**

He stands behind her on the stage and he realises that she's wonderful up here, that these people love her as much as he's starting to, and even if she's only reading her mother's words, she believes them and, better yet, means them. He realizes in that moment that he's going to have to change if he wants to measure up to this girl, standing there reading her heart out with her back to him, because she's destined for great things. And he's afraid maybe he's not. But he's only afraid because he thinks she's going to leave him behind.

**Behind the mask**

_Technically_, Sabrina is a lawyer. She follows in her small-scale politician mother's footsteps and helps Everafters out by working within the law- mostly. Fake identities aren't exactly legal, even if they are necessary. But dig a bit deeper, and her cases come together on the unlikeliest of evidence, and it's usually provided by Sabrina herself, who is surprisingly fond of nighttime wanderings, and rarely explains her proof comes from.

She's always searching for someone, too. She's keeping her detective skills active, as most people are aware, on some level, and she's doing it for a reason. She_ will_ find Puck.

**Barrier**

The barrier around the castle is the veteran's shared duty to watch. They all take turns checking up on it- they've decided that once a week is plenty, though occasionally Sabrina will go more often- she and Puck are living closest to it, downtown in the rebuilt Ferryport Landing, while Daphne lives in Granny's old house- because she likes to talk to Morgan. She's not totally sure, but she thinks she's beginning to understand what it means to love someone so much that you'd trap yourself just to be able to visit their grave. And only Morgan really understands that.

**What keeps us apart**

"When should we tell them?" Puck asks, looking at his daughters- four and six, respectively.

"About Everafters?" Sabrina asks absently, cooking dinner. "Not 'til they're older. Emma would hate us if we told Allie first, and we can't tell Emma 'til she can keep secrets."

Puck nods. They're good reasons, and they make sense, since they've decided to live in the human world instead of hiding. But they'll cause problems. His family will always have to come to visit, never the other way around, and their friends will have to act the whole time they're around- so will he, actually.

**Forever**

She's been gone for a good century now, and they never have found a body or anything, so he keeps looking. They've started to try to convince him that he should move on- go out on a date, spend some time with his daughters, who gave up looking ages ago, stay at home for more than a month- but he can't. He'll never stop looking 'til he finds her, because he knows she hasn't run away like he did. She wouldn't do that. She knows how it hurts. She's out there somewhere, so he'll look forever if he has to.

**Scandal**

It's a scandal in Faerie, that they're dating. Well, everything about Puck is a scandal in Faerie, and an even bigger one back in the Fey community in Europe, the big one that's actually still a community, not just a ragtag bunch of leftovers. He loves it, and she enjoys antagonizing the fairy godmothers who think she doesn't deserve Puck. But still, it's a bit embarrassing to know that all these people think she's a gold digger and not worthy of him- no matter what they think of Puck. So she goes out of her way to prove them wrong.

**Candle**

The power is out and it's dark as heck and Sabrina's walking down to the fuse box in the basement with a lit candle in her hand because she can't find any stupid flashlights in the whole stupid house and she's not sure if they blew a fuse or if someone cut the power lines again, and then, halfway down the stairs to the basement, she sees a glowing light, and there's Puck with Basil, making hand shapes against the walls in the dark. She throws her candle at him. Thankfully- sort of- it goes out before it hits him.

**Foreshadow**

"If I ever lose my memory," Daphne says, "Make me watch the Keira Knightlely version of Pride and Prejudice, then the Colin Firth one, okay? And then have me read the book."

Sabrina laughs and agrees. Daphne has been in love with Pride and Prejudice since she saw the connection between Sabrina and Puck in it.

Three weeks later, she wonders if Daphne learned how to see the future or something, and she sits her sister down in front of the TV before putting in the DVD and sitting down as the words "Pride and Prejudice" appears on the screen.

**Bigfoot**

They're on the hunt for bigfoot, because there have been way too many claims that he exists in Maryland, of all places, in the past couple months, and Granny's worried about it. But they're the only two that can be spared. They find a conspiracy that's twenty Everafters big- enough that they both admit it's too big for them to handle alone. One of them will have to go for reinforcements while the other stays to keep an eye on them. They spend almost too long fighting over which one will go and be safe, and they almost both die.

**Cadaver**

She doesn't want to touch the dead body, even if it is just a cadaver for biology class. She's seen enough dead people over the course of her life that she doesn't need to see another one, ever again. But it's part of their grade, so she takes the scalpel and begins.

Puck, two tables over, is pulling out his organs one by one, gleefully and with a number of disgusting sound effects.

She remembers why she went against her first instinct to take Puck as her lab partner, even though he was the only one she knew in class.

**Electronics**

Electronics are still a bit of a mystery to Puck, and he can't really understand them much at all. He doesn't particularly mind, though. Because he can always call Sabrina over and ask her for help with them, and even though she'll give him an exasperated look as she shows him what, exactly, he's doing wrong with his new computer, and how he can fix it easily, she'll do it while leaning over him, her arm over his shoulder and her hair draping down between them, and it's worth it just because she's this close to him- touching him, almost.

**Earplugs**

He knows she's wearing ear plugs. How else could she still be asleep when Alison is crying that hysterically just one room over? He got up last time she started crying, too. So it's only fair that he wake her up and make her take her turn- she's not the only one with work in the morning. But she murmurs in her sleep and shifts, cuddling into his side, and he makes the mistake of looking at her, and she's just so adorable that he simply kisses his wife on the forehead and goes to see what's wrong this time.

**Sims2**

He borrows Daphne's copy of Sims2 and makes their family- him, her, Daphne, Relda, Canis, Red, Pinocchio, Jake, and her parents live in a different house because he can't have ten people in one Sim house, and Sabrina refuses to show him how to cheat to get more. She's all right with it, but then she sees that he's forcing the sim-her to date the sim-him, and she's not longer okay with this.

But then a month later he's gone and she finds herself playing the sim game over and over, because it's the only way she can see him.

* * *

**Suggested by Dopplergirl:**

**Sugar**

He only calls her 'sugar' once. It's a mistake he won't repeat, because she looks at him incredulously, then demands "Sugar? Sugar? Sugar?" repeatedly, in a number of different tones of voice, before she bursts out in hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asks, sounding grumpy. He'd been trying to be suave. Or sweet. One of those.

She finally stops laughing and looks at him, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes as she says, "Puck. You and I know I'm about the least sugary person you've ever met, or ever will meet. Figure out a different pet name."

**Suitcase**

He tries to pack himself into her suitcase when he realizes she's going off to school and not coming back to visit for a long time. But then, once he's side, he discovers that there's no way to close a suitcase from within, nor a way to hide him beneath things so that she won't notice- he's already unpacked everything so he could fit.

She comes along a bit later and laughs for a long time before ordering him out of her stuff. It's the promise that he can come with her to orientation, at least, that moves him, finally.

**Trophy**

Puck was supposed to have a trophy wife, he knows. Sabrina knows this, too, and he knows she knows. He knows she's embarrassed because she's not tall and willowy and graceful like the women of Faerie, and because she was a human not even fifteen years ago, and because she's allergic to magic and can't fly. So he spends extra time with her at the party, because he wants to show her that he doesn't want one of those girls- he wants her, short and firey and not in the least squeamish like those girls are, and so, so beautiful.

**Chapstick**

Her lips naturally get chapped in the wintertime, and she finds that kissing makes it worse. She complains to Puck about this, though he doesn't understand- his lips don't get chapped, the lucky fairy. All she wants is a little understanding, maybe some sympathy, and an agreement that maybe they should kiss a bit less until the air gets less dry. He doesn't like that idea one bit, and gives her none of what she wants. She threatens to withold all kisses. He buys her chapstick. The issues is resolved, fairly satisfactorally to all. They kiss as much as ever.

**Ear buds**

Even she can't put up with Daphne's jabbering forever, so she puts in her ear buds on the car trip, after the second hour of listening to her sister, who has just made a new friend, babble for an hour. It's a blessed relief, to listen to someone else's voice.

Puck gives her a look so pathetic that eventually, even though she's kind of angry at him still for what he did to her food, she takes pity on him and offers him one ear bud, even though this means she has to half-hear Daphne.

She decides it's worth it.

* * *

**Remember: I LOVE requests/suggestions. Words are great, but if you have an idea for something you want to see (a continuation of one of these, or just a plot snippet, tell me.**

**Also, tell me which one you liked best! Some of these can get kind of dark. Are you okay with that? Do you like it? Do you mind when I kill them or break them up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN~ Welp, it's been a while. Comparatively. Over two weeks. That's a bit too long, kind of. Sorry. Hope the length of the chapter makes up for it! Please review, people. Reviews make me happy. And I get a comparatively low number of reviews for how much I love this story and how much Puckabrina there is and how many my other stories get. :( 459  
**

Blue-Eyed Holly:** Thanks for the compliment! I think it's kind of uncool for your teacher to ask for style. Writing style comes with more writing, and it changes every time you read something you like. I wouldn't mind expanding some of these, either. But I don't think I want to write that one into a full story. YOU could. Sugar was also fun. Your suggestion has been added to The List!**

* * *

**Lost**

"We're lost," she says.

"No," he says, stubborn as ever.

"Yes we are," she answers.

They argue like this for hours, all while Puck is driving them to some giant Faerie family reunion.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he demands. "I can't stop and ask for directions! Who's going to know how to get to this place?"

"Call Mustardseed!" Sabrina snaps, refusing to admit that she had wanted to ask for directions.

"Fine," Puck mutters. He does, and they make it there- late, of course, making Sabrina more self-conscious. Puck makes it up to her that night.

**Broken**

Her arm is broken again and this time Granny absolutely refuses to let Uncle Jake fix it magically because seriously, Sabrina, that was just idiotic- as if she doesn't know- but it's her right arm, and since she's right handed it pretty much renders her incapable of doing anything, particularly schoolwork, so Granny reluctantly assigns Puck- grounded from traveling with Jake for his part in the idiocy- to follow Sabrina around and help her out with things she can't do on her own. Neither of them will admit that they're glad of the excuse to spend that much time together.

**Tears**

Sabrina's dress is full of tears- she got sidetracked by some clues on her way to the dance (she knew she shouldn't have walked) and ended up getting chased through the woods by Tobey and a bunch of other spider-people from who knows where- so she's fifteen minutes late for the dance and half an hour late to meet Puck and she looks disgusting with all the rips in her impractial gorgeous skirt; scrapes on her arms and legs.

All he says when she shows up is "You look beautiful," and that's the first time she thinks she loves him.

**Christmas**

Christmas isn't the same now that Puck is gone. It would be different if he'd left again. Bearable. Then, at least, she could be angry at him, because he'd left her. Now, she can't even be angry, because he's dead, and it's probably her fault- she has more enemies than she does, and she'd been poking her nose where it didn't belong. Now all she has is this incredible hole in her life where he husband should be next to her two children as she takes a photo, and a house that's far too easy to clean and keep clean.

**Valentine's Day**

The best Valentine's Day they have, ever, is the one where she's been fighting a group of escaped monsters on her own for ages, on her own (she hasn't told anyone where she's gone- they'd have stopped her and she needed to to this on her own for personal reasons) and after he finds her- because of course he finds her, he always does- she's killed all but two and he torches the last one and then hugs her gore-covered self so tight she can't breathe and whispers "Don't_ ever_ scare me like that again, or I'll kill you myself."

**Wedding**

It's not the first wedding they've crashed, and it most certainly won't be the last, but Sabrina still feels a bit bad, so she apologizes to all the humans as she and Puck burst through the still-swinging doors after a rather large ogre that they've been chasing for the past hour. "Sorry, sorry!" she calls as they run. Puck just laughs and whoops, swinging a large rope in a circle over his head- he's on a western kick- as all the humans gasp, scream, and stare, respectively.

Sabrina hopes her wedding won't be like this, but she has her doubts.

**Funeral**

They bury Puck and Sabrina together. It's the first time Daphne's ever heard of a joint funeral, but she supposes it's fitting. Since they've gotten married, the two have been practically inseparable. It's been three hundred years, and nobody can believe how in love they still were. She's standing with the rest of her family looking at two heartbroken daughters and feeling that they shouldn't be so surprised. Sabrina was mixing herself up in something she shouldn't have been, and she got in too deep, and they killed her- but not before they killed Puck for trying to rescue her.

**Spiderpig**

Puck has recently become infatuated with the Simpsons- outdated and replaced by Family Guy as it is, he loves the show- Sabrina wishes he loved it a little less, because he's going a little crazy with it. His latest thing is dressing up one of the little Hamsteads in a Spiderman suit and dragging the poor boy around, singing "Spiderpig, Spiderpig, does whatever a spiderpig does," even though the kid is as much cow as he is pig. Sabrina's trying to stop him before his parents find out. It's not working, partly because she's laughing too hard to be intimidating.

* * *

**Suggested by Blue-Eyed Holly:**

**Camp**

Sabrina wants to go to camp to get away from Puck. Of course, though, he finds out and follows her. It's not that bad, really, because he's in a different cabin, but then one day he shows up in her cabin, wielding a banana at her face, and he tells her, "Come on, we have to go fight the oncoming horde of Neapolitains!" and runs off, leaving Sabrina and the girls she's with staring. Sabrina wonders if he found some mushrooms and someone told him to eat them, and hopes not. She decides he just ate too many campfire marshmallows.

* * *

**Suggested by hermione321:**

**Ring**

She really wants one of those Irish rings with the two hands holding a heart, and it's not often that she wants jewelery, but this thing is special and awesome, even if she doesn't know what it's called. But Daphne tells her that it's bad luck to buy them for yourself, and she's reduced to hinting at people to buy them for her. Her parent's won't, and Daphne's broke, so she suggests in many possible ways to the clueless Puck that she'd like it.

Finally, she simply says, "Puck. Buy me the stupid ring."

This time, he take the hint.

**Cake**

For her eighteenth birthday party, they wheel in a giant cake- Sabrina knows it's hollow the kind that someone hides inside, because she saw Granny baking a different cake yesterday, but she still pretends she doesn't know. Her friends are in the dark, unless they were in on the plan with her family, and everyone is shocked when Puck explodes out of the thing, getting cake all over everyone and everything, even Sabrina.

She asks him what he was doing in her cake, and he winks at her and says, "Well, they wanted the sexiest person they could find inside!"

* * *

**Suggested by Luna Rose-Goddess of Rabbits:**

**Rain  
**

It takes her a long time to trust him enough just to tell him that she doesn't like rain, and even longer to tell him why. But once she does, he explodes into action in typical can-do Puck fashion, determined to make her hate for rainy days disappear. They go to the movies, roller skating, bowling, mini-golfing, out to eat, anything her heart desires on rainy days. Eventually, it gets so that she looks forward to rainy days because it means she and Puck will do something special. She never trusts him enough to tell him that- he might stop.

**Sleet  
**

It's sleeting outside and they're stuck at the library because Granny called and told them not to drive home because it wasn't safe and they can't just leave the car- and even if they could Puck isn't about to fly in this mess.

They stand at the glass doors for a minute, watching the sleet come down, and then they look at each other awkwardly. She kisses him, and he kisses her back. It escalates from there, and they don't even notice when the sleet stops and the roads get salted, until Granny calls and asks worriedly where they are.

**Stuck  
**

Sabrina and Puck have broken up fifteen times- sixteen, today and gotten back together afterwards. They are stuck in this relationship- both know they're as wrong for each other as can be, both know they grate on each other like sandpaper on cement and will probably never really get along, but neither of them can stop; neither can leave the other behind. They love each other. They hate each other. And they can't escape.

Sabrina knew this breakup was coming. She saw it from so far off. So what she can't figure out is why it still hurts so much.

**Roses**

Daphne's playing matchmaker again. Sabrina can tell because there are a dozen red roses outside her bedroom door that say in handwriting that's far too rounded and bubbly (not to mention neat) to be Puck's, saying "To Sabrina, love Puck," on them. She shakes her head with a little laugh and goes to Puck's room to show him the latest bit of Daphne's antics.

He laughs long and hard before kissing her on the cheek and saying, "She should know better. I'd never give you roses."

"I know," she says with a grin, "But what can you do? it's Daphne."

**Traffic  
**

Sabrina won't tell anyone, but she has PTSD, and she has it_ bad- _now she can't take tight spaces or crowds or loud noises- but they all know anyway, so they send her back to live with Granny, because NYC really isn't the best place for someone who's liable to pull out a sword if she gets too crowded, but on the car ride back they get stuck in traffic and she's going to lose it, but suddenly Puck's there- she never finds out from where- and he's carrying her and for the first time in forever she feels _safe_.

**Car Accident  
**

They call it a car accident so that the humans won't think anything of it, but Puck knows that it wasn't. Sabrina's far too good a driver to have driven over the edge of a cliff on a perfectly clear day when she'd gotten all the sleep she needed. But she's in a coma now, so they can't ask her what really happened, and she can't tell them the secrets she was keeping about what she was finding out. He doesn't care, though. He just wants his wife back. He spends every day of her coma sitting by her bedside.

**Hospital**

She's in the hospital after she got injured in a skirmish, and she's just waking up from an induced coma the doctors put her under while they tried to save her eye. They couldn't do it.

The whole family is standing around her hospital bed, ready to tell her that she only has one eye, that she'll have to wear a patch, ready to console her and offer their apologies.

They do.

"Are you kidding?" she asks, looking at them all incredulously. "Why would I be upset? Eyepatches are badass!"

He grins, because he knew this was how she'd react.

**Health  
**

At the wedding, someone toasts "to your health!" and Sabrina doesn't think much of it until two weeks later when they're halfway done with their honeymoon (Puck took it literally) and Puck comes down with some weird mutated Everafter cold. But she promised him "In sickness and in health" (they went with the traditional vows because Sabrina wanted her wedding with Puck to be as different from her wedding with Bradley as magically possible), and she figures it's a bit soon to back out now, so she takes care of him and doesn't snap at him for being a baby.

**Tears(of Joy and Pain)  
**

Sabrina knows Puck is dying. Everyone knows Puck is dying. Even he knows he's dying. But he's demanded that they not treat him like he's on death's door- he wants to live his life to the fullest, what he has left of it. And who can blame him?

He's walking around without a shirt on, and he's scary-skinny, but she can't mention it, it would bother him, so she stares.

He says, "What are you looking at, Grimm? It's my hotness, right?"

She laughs so hard she cries, and then she can't stop crying, because she hasn't in so long.

**Gone  
**

He can't believe she's gone. Can't believe she actually left him behind like so much garbage. Sure, they had their fights, but didn't everybody? They maybe fought a little more than most people, and he maybe wasn't the most attentive boyfriend in the world, or the nicest, or anything like that, but he wasn't... he hadn't meant to hurt her. He never meant to hurt her. He'd just gotten a little carried away, that's all. It isn't his fault, not really.

Who is he kidding, yes it is. And now that she's gone, he doesn't know how he'll keep going.

**Dagger  
**

The dagger that kills her is poisoned- it would have to be. She's been through worse injuries and been fine, it was only a scrape, really. She was a bit too slow and the thing caught her on the calf. And then, two hours later, she's dead, the dagger lying next to her, her killer gone.

Puck knows he should learn from Jake's mistakes about revenge and regret, but he's too busy picking up the knife and running after that bastard to stop and think about what he's doing until after he's killed the man. He decides he's not sorry.

**Assasin  
**

Sometimes Puck wonders what on earth he was thinking when he married an assasin-slash-lawyer-slash-detective, because it's gotten him into more sticky situations in the past decade than he managed to get himself into in the past millenium.

But it's better than babysitting duty, which was the alternative, and he does like to watch her go at it- she's a beautiful blur of blonde and silver knives and denim pants, faster than most Everafters and better even after less than thirty years' training, and he loves his commando wife just the way she is- deadly, infuriating, beautiful, and so stupidly brave.

**Puck's Prank Day  
**

Puck is mad at Sabrina again, and this time it actually is her fault, and she feels pretty darn bad about it, so she does something that she knows she'll regret horribly for the rest of her days but, in the long run, is worth it, because she can't stand that look he's giving her- it just hurts so much to know it's her fault. What she does is this: she tells Puck that she's sorry, and to prove it to him, she's going to let him pull whatever pranks he wants on her today and she won't hurt him.

**April Fool's  
**

He tells her April Fool's day is a holiday made especially for him, and she laughs long and hard. He gets riled up and wants to know what the heck she finds so funny, exactly, and she tells him, still laughing and brushing tears out of her eyes, that April Fool's day is named that because New Year's used to be on April first, and when they moved it to January first a lot of people thought it was still the new year in April, and they got called April Fools.

He shrinks visibly and, flushing slightly, says quietly, "Oh."

**June**

When they find out their baby's going to be a girl, they start arguing over names- it wasn't worth it when they didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl. Sabrina wants to name the baby June. Puck thinks that's a boring name and wants to name their kid something exciting and not at all related to anything natural- he hates fairy names, and June is too close to one for him to agree to it- but every name like Shazam, Morguase, or Pillow that he suggests to Sabrina just makes her dig her heels in further.

**Summer  
**

She loves summer because they all go to Granny's every year- she hated it at first because it meant she missed out on a lot with her firends, but now she wouldn't give it up for anything- and a lot of the time Puck and Jake come back and visit, too, though they come and go a lot on little adventures.

She sits in the sunshine and grass and waits for them to come back because they said they'd only be gone three hours and it's been four, and she's going to yell at Puck to disguise worry as anger.

**Dandelions  
**

She blows a wish on a dandelion puff because that's what you do, and if magic is real, why shouldn't wishing on dandelions be real, too?

Puck is with her, and he asks what she wished for, but she just smiles and reminds him that you can't tell if you want it to come true.

He rolls his eyes and tackles her suddenly, and they roll down to the bottom the grassy hill, tangled up in each other, and when they stop, they stay there, still entangled.

It's not exactly what she wished for, but she decides it's close enough.

**Daisies  
**

Sabrina wears daisies in her hair on her wedding day- her second wedding day. This one is outside, in what's now Daphne's backyard, and she's wearing the same dress but different shoes, and this time she has no reservations. It's about her and Puck and she knows, this time, that it's right. She's not waiting for Bradley to show up and say something- in fact, he's in the audience, smiling at her a little bit sad but mostly proud, happy that she's happy. She smiles at him, and then her eyes are on Puck, also smiling, and she's blissfully happy.

**Pure White  
**

Sabrina lies on the pure white sheets, trying to wrap her mind around what's just happened. She's just cheated on Bradley, who has done nothing but love her and support her, with Puck, who left her five years ago without a word. She can't believe it, really. She's never been a cheater. Never thought she could do something to hurt someone else that badly. She feels dirty. Ugly.

It's not until two weeks later, though, that she realizes how bad it truly is. And then her decision is made: she'll be marrying Puck. Her white gown feels like a lie.

**Emerald**

He gives her a necklace with an emerald in it, and it's gorgeous and probably cost way more money than she wants to think about. She's stunned, and apparently her reaction isn't what he was looking for.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's amazing," she says, "But what's it for?"

"It's your birthstone," he answers. "Emerald. For your birthday."

She blinks at him, then says, "Puck. Emerald is the birthstone for May. My birthday's in march."

He shrugs and says, "Well, they start with the same letter, at least," completely unfazed.

She shakes her head in loving exasperation.

* * *

**AN~ Yeah. Pure White is my explanation for why Sabrina married Puck so soon after she was GOING to marry Bradley. **

**Remember: I love suggestions of any kind. :) I don't want to run out of ideas for this, and the more you guys give me, the longer this story can get! PLEASE suggest! And tell me which ones you like, what you want to see more stories like. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN~ It looks like a bit over two weeks is probably going to be the update schedule for this. I'm not sure. And, honestly, if I don't get a buttload of suggestions for this chapter, the next update might be the last one. Maybe I should have spaced this out more- shorter chapters, and more of them. Probably. But it felt WRONG to have chapters so short!  
**

Guest: **Thanks!**

Alyss December:** Thanks! Glad you tried it even if it's not normally your cup of tea! I love drabbles, personally.**

* * *

**Complacent**

The problem, Sabrina decides, is that Puck seems to have decided that he doesn't need to worry about getting together with her. Before she was an Everafter, he at least acted like maybe he needed to try to earn her affections. Now it seems like he's decided that they're going to get together no matter what, and since he has forever, he doesn't need to bother trying to make her want to go out with him. Well, that simply won't do, she decides. She'll show him what happens when he gets complacent. She'll find someone else to go out with.

**Everything**

It's Moth's final appeal, and Puck goes out of his way to be there- so far out of his way that he's the one doing the prosecuting. The jury of her peers- mostly other fairies, in this case (she requested them)- unsurprisingly, finds her guilty again, and she will be punished in a way the judge hasn't yet decided.

On the way out, Moth says, "This isn't about Cobweb or your father, is it? This is about Sabrina."

Puck gives her a small, dark smile and says, "You should know by now, Moth. On some level, everything is about Sabrina."

**Easter**

The Grimms go to church on Christmas and Easter, though they don't go very often otherwise. Sabrina thinks that, if they did, she might like it a bit more- she's seen kids going to church in jeans and t-shirts, and they all seem to like it, but on Easter she and Daphne are always, even now that they're way too old, given thematically matching dresses that always seem to be frilly and pink or yellow. She hates everything about that, of course, but what really bothers her this year is that_ Puck_ is going to see her in the dress.

**Birthday**

Puck's birthday is the worst time. She always buys him a gift and wonders if it's something he'd like. Probably not. He's never been too fond of gifts. He always preferred spending time together. She liked that better too, even if she didn't. She was too busy with her life to really appreciate him, she thinks. And now it's too late. He's dead. And she spent too much time working to make other people's lives better to pay attention to how great her own was, until she lost it.

Sometimes she really hates herself, without Puck to make her laugh.

**Marker**

The marker is all that's left of Sabrina. She was burned to less than ashes by a dragon almost six months ago, and they've built her a little cross on the site she died. Puck comes every day to leave flowers, or little sparkling things he should have bought her while she was alive but didn't (he feels like he took her for granted after he found out that she was an Everafter), and he always cries. He can't seem to stop. He thinks that he finally understands what it was like for Jake to try to live without Briar.

**Movie**

The thing about Puck and Sabrina is that they like the same movies. They sometimes seem like they have almost nothing else in common, sometimes wonder what they see in each other, but if one wants to go see a movie, the other one will right on board. Both love action movies high in explosion rates. Puck prefers a little more crass comedy in his movies, but other than that they're both satisfied. They're also both in love with horror movies, particularly bad ones that they can make fun of together, sometimes pretending they're scared.

Daphne thinks it's very cute.

**Money**

Money has never been a problem for Puck and Sabrina. As Puck says whenever he has the opportunity to, "It's amazing what people will pay to have you mess around in their mouths," and lawyers are always rich, particularly when several of their clients are Everafters who have been doing nothing but accumulating wealth for hundreds of years. What they never realized is that putting two girls under four years apart, age wise, can put even two high-income people in debt. Suddenly their dates are back like they were when the two were poor students, and they don't like it.

**Storm**

Puck is trying to teach Sabrina to like storms. The problem is, he's a fan of the 'throw them in the pool to teach them to swim' learning style, and his idea to get her to like them is to drag her outside in the middle of a thunderstorm. She screams at him for the first half an hour, and when he realizes that his teaching method isn't working, he swoops down and kisses her, over and over again, until she relaxes even as the thunder peals around them.

Later, Sabrina decides that maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all.

**I-tunes**

She finds out how much he loves music, and she gets excited because here, finally, is something she can do for him, something she can give him that he'll like that won't leave her angry and he doesn't already have. She buys him an iPod with insane amount of memory and several iTunes cards. She's incredibly excited when she gives them to him, and at first he's excited, too. A week later, though, she asks him how he likes it and he isn't happy, and she asks why, and he says shamefacedly, "I couldn't make it work."

She teaches him.

**Origami**

Sabrina knows that she ought to be done being surprised by Puck's oddly incongruous habits by now. She's known him for almost five years, after all, and he's already told her he's into scrapbooking and interior decorating. So she shouldn't be stunned. She should be amused even less than she's stunned. And the absolute worst reaction is slightly hysterical, uncontrollable, enormous laughter. But that's the reaction she's having, and she just can't help herself. She can't believe Puck, of all people, would-

Puck eventually gets fed up and snaps, "For gosh sakes, Grimm, so I do origami! Shut up already!"

* * *

**Suggestedy by Alyss December:**

**Girlfriends vs. Girl Friends**

"So my girlfriend and I went-" Daphne is saying, but Puck stops her.

"You have a girlfriend?" he asks. "I thought you and whatshisface had a thing goin' on."

"Yeah, we do," Daphne says, "It's a figure of speech. Girl friends. Versus a girlfriend."

"I don't get it," Puck says.

"It's like Sabrina's your girl who's a friend, not your girlfriend," Daphne explains.

"Well, yeah, but I don't go around calling Sabrina my girlfriend," Puck says with a shudder.

"That's 'cause you're not a girl," Daphne says. "We call each other girlfriend sometimes."

Puck shakes his head. He'll never understand.

* * *

**Suggested by SweetShireen:**

**Keyboard**

Puck decides to learn to play the keyboard, and Sabrina, while incredibly glad he's not learning the drums or something equally loud, decides that the electric keyboard, with volume settings up to 'entirely too loud' isn't a much better choice, especially in a week of rain when she has no excuse to leave the house, which suddenly seems much too small. She loves her husband dearly, but he's a horrible musician, and she's not sure whether telling him would be a service to him or break his spirit- he's so adorably exuberant when he plays, she knows he loves it.

**Battery (also suggested by Dopplergirl)  
**

They're camping out in the artillery battery during what Puck call "The Everafter War II: Limits? The World," like it's some sort of deranged movie title, and Sabrina's terrified because her children are out there somewhere, and so is her sister, but she keeps shooting things at the enemy and shouting orders at the others in the battery, her face set in its most determined expression. Puck is shooting, too, almost blocking his daughters from his mind, and he thinks that maybe this isn't the most appropriate time to be hit with the realization that his wife is freaking _gorgeous_.

**Camera**

The hard part of scrapbooking for Puck is that it needs pictures- and not just any pictures, but excellent pictures. He's a villain of the worst kind, and having mediocre pictures would reflect poorly on his already sullied reputation. He's had one camera or another for almost as long as the portable camera has been invented, and he's quite fond of hiding it in places that will get the best shots of his dastardly deeds and their consequences. He ignores the fact that most of his pictures from the past decade have been of Sabrina, in one way or another.

**Glasses**

It turns out that Puck has probably needed glasses for about three centuries, and he throws a small fit, because "Everafters don't have eye issues!" although apparently they do, as Sabrina points out. And he's not even the first Everafter they've met who wears glasses, though he is the first fairy. That doesn't stop him from pouting (Sabrina notices he still wears the glasses, and she smiles because apparently seeing is more important than his dignity).

She also smiles because this is a way for her to finally get under his skin, and she steals the new glasses and runs.

* * *

**Suggested by emowriter:**

**Blue (Also suggested by Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades)**

Sabrina's eyes are blue. Not a blue like sapphires or the ocean or something cliche like that- the ocean isn't really blue, anyway, from what Puck's seen, more green-gray-brown-blue- but blue like ice and glaciers, flecked with the deep blue at the base of a candle flame. His favorite color used to be brown. Brown like mud, brown like bears, brown like tree trunks, brown like a million disgusting things. But now, suddenly, Puck's favorite color is the blue of this beautiful girl's eyes; blue that's firey hot and icy cold at the same time, keeping him on his toes.

**Magnet**

In all the years they travel together, Puck notices that Jake never really gets over Briar, and that scares him. It's like Briar was a magnet that kept Jake in line, for a few months, and now that she's gone, Jake is all jumbled up again, only this time, he knows what it was like to be in order. Puck sees parallels of this in him and Sabrina. That scares him more. He's always been afraid of growing up, the responsibilities and emotions that come with it, and looking at Jake, he's afraid that someday he'll be just. Like. That.

* * *

**Suggested by Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades:**

**Pets**

The Grimms have always had dogs. It's a tradition that none of them ever acknowledge, like someone living in the first house is a tradition. So nobody is surprised when Daphne brings Sabrina and Puck one of Elvis' newly weaned great-grandpuppies. What does surprise everyone else is that Puck brings a kitten home from the animal shelter a week later, and it gets along with the Great Dane mix incredibly well. Sabrina's not too surprised, really- he's always said she was like a cat more than a dog, and he wanted another cat around to keep her in her place.

**Woods**

The thing about the woods in Ferryport Landing is that it's incredibly easy to get lost in. One wouldn't think it was, but this is the fourth time Sabrina and Puck have gotten themselves lost in it, and they're just as angry at each other (it's both their faults, though they won't admit it) as they always are. Sabrina blames Puck, and he blames her, and they're too angry to notice that this is the chance to be alone that they've been searching for for months, and the perfect excuse to spend hours coupled by themselves without anyone getting suspicious.

* * *

**Suggested by Dopplergirl:**

**Blazer**

"Mustardseed..." Daphne says, "I don't think we're going to work out."

Mustardseed fingers his blazer- she gave it to him for a birthday- and says quietly, "I know."

"It's just... I mean, you're a wonderful person, but you're just not... _righ_t for me," Daphne says. "You like plans. And I... don't, really. I need someone exciteable. You're my rock, it's just- I don't want a rock for a boyfriend. Wait- you know?"

He nods. And then it's over, as easy as it began.

Oh well. He'll always have the blazer to remember her by. And they make better friends anyway.

**Drawing**

Sabrina has been badgered into arts and crafts time with Red, Basil, and Daphne, and even though they're not doing anything too crazy today, just drawing pictures, and no glitter is involved, she still feels tortured the whole time she's there, scribbling with these entirely too happy children, sacrificing her dignity for love of her family yet again.

"Have fun?" Puck asks her when it's over and she's allowed to leave at last.

"Here, I drew you a picture," she tells him, throwing it at him.

Puck looks at it and laughs.

Sabrina makes a face. She's not an artist.

**Wallet**

Sabrina's stolen Puck's wallet because he's offended her yet again and she can't just take it lying down. She knows stealing his wallet is a pretty pathetic revenge, but she can't think of anything better at the moment, and she's hoping he'll get pulled over and get caught driving without a license or not be able to pay for whatever date he's got tonight or some other minor or major inconvenience to him.

She opens it up, considering helping herself to some of his cash, and she stops dead, gasping.

Inside is a picture of the two of them hugging.

**Egyptian Cotton Sheets**

Titania gives Puck and Sabrina Egyptian cotton sheets for their wedding day, and they're both disappointed. Puck is disappointed because when Mustardseed got married (turns out he'd just been waiting for Puck to grow up so he could do so and marry his no longer secret girlfriend) Titania had given them a maserati, and this is obviously a reminder that, while Titania likes Sabrina well enough, she doesn't think a human is a good enough bride for her favorite son. Sabrina is just disappointed because she'd heard Egyptian cotton was supposed to be better than regular cotton, and this isn't.

**Coffee**

Sabrina is drinking coffee, which has grown on her in the three years since she first had it, sitting in Buzzflower and Mallowbarb's new coffee shop, named the Briar Rose cafe. Puck is there, too, with his own cup of far more sugary coffee.

He never realized before now that drinking could be sexy, but watching Sabrina sip the rich brown liquid, her lips on the mug, he's incredibly attracted, and the way her eyes look when she's staring up at him-

"What are you staring at, gasbag?" Her voice shakes him back to reality.

"Nothing," he mutters, looking down.

**Backflip**

Ever since Sabrina saw someone at the public pool do a backflip off the diving board into the deep end, she's been wanting to do one herself. The problem is that it's hard, and she's afraid of making a fool of herself trying to learn in public. So she does something she's terrified will backfire, and she asks Puck for help. She lucks out: apparently he's wanted to try backflips, too, and hasn't been very successful, either- so they make a deal. They'll use Puck's pool (Sabrina will clean it in exchange for using it) and help each other improve.

**Towel**

The problem is, Sabrina decides, that Puck is just too Sexy. No... just cute. She's sitting across from him at the lunch table at school, trying to concentrate on her friends or her homework or he lunch or anything other than him, but she can't. The sight of him in nothing but a towel around his hips is so distracting, even though it wasn't even this morning- it was _yesterday_, for goshsakes! So why can't she get the picture out of her mind? It makes her...

Gosh help her, it makes her want him.

And she really can't stand that.

**#2 Pencil**

"Why is it called the number two pencil?" Puck asks one day at school, studying his yellow writing stick intently.

"Seriously, Puck?" Sabrina, who is trying to study, asks. "That's such an old joke. It's the quality of the graphite. Number one is harder, so it writes lighter, and number three is softer so it leaves darker lines."

"Oh," Puck says. "So it's not because they had a contest and it came in second?"

Sabrina drops her head onto the desk and moans, wondering why, out of all people to crush on, she has to be in love with an idiot.

**Angel**

Veronica doesn't tell many people that the reason she likes to help people so much is that when she was a teenager, she made some mistakes, and her parents kicked her out of the house instead of getting her help. One of her teachers found out, let her stay at her house, and got her back on the right track. Once she graduated, the woman suggested Veronica go to NYC, where nobody would know who she used to be. Veronica did, and started helping right away. Because Mrs. Stewart was her angel, and she wants to be one for others.

**Sweater**

Much as Puck's denying that he's growing up, the fact that he's been sprouting like corn in July is getting increasingly obvious. It would be easier to ignore if he were growing into a beanpole, but for some reason he's decided he wants to work out or something, so he's growing out in proportion to his up, and it's turning him into an incredibly attractive young man- much to Sabrina's chagrin. He still claims to be eleven and the same as he ever was, but even he can't deny that his old sweater is now about six inches too short.

**Height**

Sabrina is short. It's a sad truth, and because Daphne is taller than she is already, and Basil is shooting up like a weed, they've decided that it's probably due to two years of malnutrition. That doesn't make it any less frustrating when Puck comes up next to her and rests his arm on her head, leaning on her and making snide remarks like, "Hey shorty. How's the weather down there?"

She makes a point of reminding him that just because she's short doesn't mean she can't hurt him- and she's always been a believer that physical lessons are best.

**Pose**

On a dare from one of their mutual friends, Puck comes out of his room wearing one of Sabrina's few dresses, which she's donated gladly for the occasion. It fits him horribly- he's only a bit too big in the chest, though it has some loose bits, and hips, but the waist is far too small for him, and he's almost bursting out of it the same way he burst from his room, posing dramatically with his chest out in one direction and his rear in the other, hands on his hips. Sabrina laughs and begins to apply his makeup.

* * *

**AN~ What are your favorites? I think mine are Origami, Everything, Height, #2 Pencil, and Towel. More, also, but it sounds a bit like bragging if I say 'yeah by the way I like most of mine.'**

**Remember: I love suggestions of any kind. :) I don't want to run out of ideas for this, and the more you guys give me, the longer this story can get! PLEASE suggest! And tell me which ones you like, what you want to see more stories similar to. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN~ If you see a bunch of ones in there that have nothing to do with the Grimms, I'm sorry. I was a little less inspired than usual, and I'd seen a challenge ages ago to write a story for EVERY character that had a line of dialogue in one of the books. I have now written something for everyone in book one. If you hate that, tell me, and I won't do books two through nine. If you like it, also tell me, and I'll do more, though I'll still mix in Puckabrina and Daphne and stuff.**

Guest:** :) Thanks for telling me which ones you liked.**

* * *

**Suggested by Alexandra Jackson Rocks Hades:**

**New York**

Sabrina missed New York. The city was her home, her comfort zone. It's where she grew up, the place she's always known, the place she loves.

Still, now that they're back she can't help feeling that she's lost something. It's not the Everafters. Her mom is working with the ones in the city, and they keep in touch with Granny. Her life is still full of Everafters; with, now, just the right amount of adventure.

But for some reason, even when she's walking through crowded streets downtown, the city feels... empty.

It takes her ages to realize she's missing Puck.

**Freedom**

The thing Puck has trouble remembering is that Sabrina kicks butt. He's still got this picture if a twelve-year-old Sabrina jumping into things without thinking, as Sabrina who can fight, but not well enough to save herself from all this. It's hard for him to remember how much she's changed in the past several years, especially since he was gone, and didn't watch it happen. He understands how Henry felt, now. Puck decides from this that the best thing he can do is give Sabrina the freedom to do it herself, instead of protecting the girl she used to be.

**Passion**

The only thing that makes the fights worth it is the making up. Because one thing that can always be said about Puck and Sabrina is that they're passionate. Neither will take life with a come-what-may attitude, and both are filled with the fire of living. This makes their fights worse than anything they think they can deal with, sometimes. But it makes the making up better than anything they've ever experienced, always. Sabrina knows Puck loves her, when they're making up. There's no way his kisses can be this passionate if he doesn't. It almost makes the pain okay.

**Sunglasses**

Daphne and Pinocchio are buying groceries with Granny one summer, and they're waiting for her by a rack of sunglasses, and because she's bored and she's Daphne, even though she's nearly fourteen, she starts trying them on and making funny faces in the mirror on the rack.

"What are you doing?" Pinocchio asks.

"Oh, come on, Pinocchio!" Daphne protests. "Loosen up! I'm having fun! I'm bored!"

"I don't know..." Pinocchio wavers.

"Try on the sunglasses," Daphne orders.

"I... suppose I could..."

Daphne shoves some on his face.

When Granny returns, both Pinocchio and Daphne are modeling sunglasses for each other.

* * *

**Suggested by hermione321:**

**Star (inspired by Estrangelo Edessa)**

"One... two... three... four... five!" Basil counts in unison with Puck.

Sabrina, who has been outside the room, runs in, excited, calling, "You did it! You counted past three!"

Puck glares at her.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Puck!" Sabrina exclaims. "It only took you four thousand years, but you can finally count to five! Oh, this is so exciting! I can finally tell people I'm not dating an idiot! You deserve a gold star, both of you do, for real!" She runs back out of the room, screaming, "Everybody! Puck counted to five! Basil taught Puck to count!"

**Island**

They're fighting again. Allie hears it in the tone of her parents' voices as they talk around each other, like they're islands in the water of their voices. Allie feels like an island, too, because no matter how many times her parents promise her that they love each other, she can hear that sometimes they hate each other in their voices, and it breaks her heart. She can't talk to Emma about it- she's too young, and she certainly can't talk to her parents about it, so she sits alone in the kitchen at dinner and feels so, so alone.

* * *

**Suggested by yorkie999777000:**

**Boots**

Puck comes home with another cat, and Sabrina sighs- their house is practically turning into a petting zoo, with two dogs, the multiplying rabbits, and now two cats- but she's almost willing to put up with it until she recognizes the cat Puck's holding. The clothes are gone, yes, but this cat is unmistakably Puss in Boots, and that she will not allow. She tells Puck, and he's flabbergasted.

"I had no idea," Puck says, staring at the cat. "Puss in Boots? Seriously?"

Sabrina and the cat both nod.

Puck sighs. "Fine," he says, "We won't keep him."

Puss leaves.

**Cigarette**

It's the cigarette that sets her off. It's been a bad day, and she's been itching to start a fight for hours, and she comes home and sees Puck smoking.

She snatches the nasty thing out of his hand and demands, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Trying it out," Puck says, his voice as venomous as hers, and she knows they'll be off again now, just like they always are. "Aren't I allowed to do that, mother?"

She doesn't let him see how that hurts her as she readies her response. Because this is how they always are. Fighting.

**Military**

Steve was a Military man before he moved to Ferryport Landing. He misses it sometimes, but he had to leave. Dishonorable discharge and all that. And when Jack approached him... well, he needed the cash. And it was a chance to fight again, and he's always loved fighting. So he's happy to go beat up someone else, even if it's an old lady, an old man, and two little girls. He's a bit sorry about the little girls. He's always loved them. They're adorable and happy- though this one looks kind of grumpy. Maybe that makes it okay, he decides.

**Neapolitan**

Granny Relda buys Neapolitan ice cream because it's the only kind that satisfies everybody. Red, Mr. Canis, and Henry like the vanilla; Veronica, Daphne, and Relda herself like the strawberry, and Puck, Basil, Sabrina, and Jake like the chocolate. She's found a way to satisfy everybody at once- though they do tend to run out of chocolate a little sooner than the other flavors, maybe because there are more people that like it, maybe because Puck is a bit greedy. Now if only she could make a container of ice cream last more than one night, things would be perfect.

**Memorial**

The giants have a memorial for everyone they've lost, year after year after year. Jack killed most of them, and maybe some were evil, maybe some destroyed as many humans as Jack destroyed giants, but not all were. And several were plain old farmers who just stayed up in the clouds until Jack followed them up and started stealing things and stabbing people with that sword of his.

The giant who has Jack shows him the memorial on the way to the queen. He doesn't think Jack is sorry, yet, but he hopes the queen will make him sorry soon.

**Alaska**

Daphne tells Sabrina she's going to Alaska to look for vampires (even though Uncle Jake told her they're not real), and Sabrina knows it's about Twilight.

She sighs and says, "I don't know what you see in that book series."

"It's amazing!" Daphne says. "So romantic, and he's so sweet-"

"And Bella's a helpless weakling," Sabrina interrupts, "And he's a creeper."

"He's not!" Daphne protests. "Not really!"

Sabrina sighs. She looks at Red, who shakes her head, and shrugs saying, "You know what? Go to Alaska. But if you want a self-loathing stalker, I can probably find you one here."

**Wiener Dog Derby**

Arthur misses his dignity. He's missed it since he almost died and, in order to be brought back to life, gave away his kingdom. And now what is he doing? He's refereeing a weiner dog derby for the younger Grimm girl and Beauty, because they wanted to see the dogs race. In soapbox cars. And he's short on cash, so the offer of enough money to pay his rent from Beauty made it worth it. Almost. He's changing his mind, now that he's standing here among small dogs in cars. How the mighty have fallen. He'll never live this down.

**Culture**

Puck can't believe what culture's turned into, suddenly. It's all so incredibly different. He goes to sleep in Greece, and he wakes up in this place called New York, surrounded by strangers.

Mustardseed tells him that he's lost his memory, when he appears, and takes him to his mother's home. Puck supposes this must be true, because everything is so different.

They throw a party hoping it'll spark his memory, but nothing looks familiar. The girl hovering off to the side looking sad fascinates him, though, and he decides he'd like to meet her. Maybe this future isn't so bad.

**Media**

Wilma Faye is the media in Ferryport Landing. She does everything: weather, news, 'sports' (t-ball), and anything else you could imagine. She hates it, though. She's positive she's meant for greater things- world broadcast news! CNN! NBC! The big stations!

But here she is, stuck in Ferryport Landing, waiting for someone to recognize that her talent is being wasted here. She wonders how long she'll have to wait. She's getting impatient.

She's also getting desperate. So when the house collapses, she's determined to chase this story to its gritty conclusion- and it's looking more and more gritty. She's so close.

**7000**

Granny left Daphne the house with one caveat: she must hang all the pictures she finds in the house on the walls. In fact, the house wasn't even left to Daphne, it was left to the picture hanger, and Daphne was the only one to accept. Daphne doesn't even know where Granny got the idea for this scheme, but she likes it- until about halfway through. Then she starts getting a bit tired, much as she loves looking at the photos that now coat the walls. When she finishes, Daphne has hung all of seven thousand pictures on the wall.

**Glorious Mother Time**

The Orangutan in book one just wants to go back to the jungle. He's tired of pretending to be a human- he's not, and he's not cut out to act like he is. 'monkey see, monkey do,' his foot. Besides, he wants to see his mother. And he can't have his glorious mother time without his mother, who is back in the jungle, pretending to be a perfectly ordinary Orangutan who isn't a hundred years old- that would really confuse the scientists, and then they'd study her, and nobody wants that. But he can't leave until the Grimms are dead.

**Bullseye**

Puck's managed to get himself stuck in a tree, flying after Sabrina while they're having a snowball fight. He's hanging by his painfully-looking tangled wings from some tight branches, and he's dropped all his snowballs.

Sabrina, who's been running desperately from him through the woods, because he's too fast in the open, briefly contemplates helping him. Then he demands she help him down, insulting her in the process, and her mind is made up. She grins. His eyes widen and he realizes that maybe insulting her wasn't the best idea. She throws her snowball. Her grin widens.

"Bullseye," she whispers.

**Endeavor**

The white rabbit always tries to be on time. He works at it and works at it and works at it until he's driving himself a bit insane- he's always been sure he's too sane for Wonderland, but now he's not positive anymore, and that terrifies him. But he's determined to be on time. It's his eternal endeavor, and he will keep trying. He wonders if someone cursed him to always be late. It would be just like some people. He doesn't know who, but still. He can beat this. He's been on time to one thing this year already!

**Nark**

Technically, Bobby is a Nark. He told their names to the old people and the kids. He'll never live this down. He'll be eradicated from the Book of Goons for this. For saying 'Steve,' he'll be lost forever. His career is ruined now, thanks to one slip-up. It's not his fault that he phased out a bit when they told him not to say anyone's name, or that he slipped and said it while they were there. It's not his fault Steve was being kind of dumb, either. So why should he be ruined forever due to this one mistake?

**Gang**

Wilma's cameraman is pretty sure it's gang violence that's causing all the trouble in Ferryport Landing. He doesn't know why anyone would pick a little town like this, but it's the only thing that makes sense. Hired thugs attacking old ladies, farmer's houses collapsing for no good reason, the party that only select members of the town are invited to...

The whole thing just screams of gang activity.

Wilma disagrees, though. She tells him he's been reading too many detective novels, and this is why he's the cameraman and she's the photographer. He sighs and shuts up. She'll see someday.

**Drug dealer**

Turns out Jack is a drug dealer. And because the trio are in desperate need of drugs, they're perfectly willing to beat up an old woman and two kids to get them. Besides, maybe they won't need to beat them up. It could just be a threat. Old women and kids scare easy.

Nobody told them about the old man, but that's okay. Old men scare as easy as old women, and they're just as easy to beat up. And they all need the drugs. Desperately. The leader can feel his heart rate go up as he raises his club.

**Homie**

Daphne and Pinocchio fall out of touch once they're grown up. He grows faster than she does, once he figures out how, in spurts and gasps like cars during rush hour (she's always found that funny- nobody rushes anywhere), and she's still in her early teens when he's made it to grown up enough that he can go to college and learn even more. They've got less in common, and he's far too busy for her. But still, it takes his absence for her to realize just how important he was to her, just how much she misses her homie.

**Quintuplets**

What makes everyone laugh, in the end when Basil and Red are finally together and married (and he said he'd be a bachelor forever, they all tease him; and she said she thought of Basil as a little brother, they all tease her), is when Red gets pregnant, not with one kid, or even two like Daphne's twins, but with five. Different. Children. At. The. Same. Time. Basil is frantic, muttering 'Quintuplets!' under his breath over and over, and Daphne's trying to help Red prepare- how _can_ you prepare for this many kids?- and Puck and Sabrina can't stop laughing.

**Virtue**

Ichabod wants to be left alone. Everything terrifies him, and people tease him because of it. He hates being teased. It's just... not fair! If they'd been through what he's been through, they'd understand, because they'd be terrified, too! He's very tired of kids dressing up as the headless horseman just to get a few laughs, or break someone out of jail. It's just not right. He doesn't go dressing up as their worst nightmare, does he? So why should they? He just...

He's so done with this. He'll show them. Someday. When he finally gets up the courage to.

**Filament**

It's just a fragment, a toothpick sword, a filament of metal. And the girl holding it is the size of his little finger- smaller, maybe. Definitely thinner. He can take them both, and the second girl, who's just standing there, cowering. They have the smell of the Englishman on them, and if they know something, they can lead him to him, and then he can finally get back home. So he reaches down to the girl to pick her up and put her in his pocket, too, and she stabs him with her toothpick. It hurts. He knows no more.

**Nectar**

Bagheera is close friends with Snow White. He has a human disguise that looks similar enough that he could be her brother, so when the situation calls for it, they pretend it's what they are. He's Bob White, Snow's younger brother. But he doesn't like his human disguise and uses it rarely. Unlike most of the others, he didn't come by it naturally, and he has to drink a disgusting nectar sort of thing to get it on, and his shape change isn't natural for him, he feels as if he's wearing someone else's skin. He prefers his own shape.

**Cross My Fingers Hope to Die**

_Cross my fingers hope to die._

It's a silly kid's rhyme. Puck only had her say it because he thought it was a funny way of making sure she'd keep her promise.

_Cross my fingers hope to die._

But then she didn't keep it. And he wouldn't have gotten too upset, really, because it wasn't that important.

_Cross my fingers hope to die._

Except-

_Cross my fingers hope to die._

But he never thought it actually meant anything.

_Cross my fingers hope to die._

Of all the ways for Sabrina to go out, Puck's pretty sure this is the worst.

**Nikola Tesla**

Chicken Little has always been a fan of Nikola Tessla, ever since he first discovered that the man existed- long after Chicken Little was born, honestly, so perhaps not quite always. But the man's insane antics paired with the brilliance of his inventions made him feel a sort of kinship with him- here was someone else who was discounted despite the fact that he was just trying to help. And who wouldn't want free the free energy provided by a Tessla coil? Even Chicken Little wanted it, and he was just a chicken, albeit one that was a little different.

**String**

The three blind mice are technically one person, they think sometimes. It's like there's an invisible string that binds them together. They think the same things, finish each other's sentences, and are none of them whole.

They also use a literal string to keep themselves together, so they don't run off by themselves and get hurt, or separated, or something horrible like that. Because they're like triplets but not really, and they're determined to stay together for the rest of their Everafter lives, because they love each other that much. Besides, being together is safer than living without each other.

**Brad Greene**

Mrs. Applebee has always been a fan of Brad Greene. She's so excited to see him on Broadway. It's simply inexcusable that she can't. So she's perfectly happy to turn that British man in for his crimes. Especially now that their house has been smashed. She hopes they can catch him. She really has no idea how the man could have collapsed their house, but she's sure he's at fault. After all, houses don't just fall over on their own, not perfectly sturdy houses that were fine when a woman left them. So this man must be at fault somehow.

**Segregation**

Shere Khan is reformed. He's always been a classy sort of villain- just out to eat people because that's what he does. He's a tiger. He eats meat. And it used to be he could only get it still living. But now he's living in Ferryport Landing, and he's discovered the wonders of supermarkets and cooked beef. He loves it. So why is everyone still terrified of him? He's polite, he's gentlemanly, he's not trying to eat them anymore...

He simply does not understand these people. They're ridiculous, and far too low class for him. Though he'd like a friend.

**Fuzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Mr. Applebee is sure that the fuzz will go away. It'll just take time. Then he'll remember. Probably. Because there's no way he could forget that his house has been crushed, not if he was there, not if his wife tells him he remembered just the day before. No way at all. He may be getting up in years, but he's perfectly sound of mind. He's just a bit confused because of all of his medicines.

So the fuzz has to go away. Because really, how could someone forget something as enormous as his house falling down around his ears?

**Mysterious Bottle**

The mysterious bottle falls as Sabrina's carrying it, breaking and releasing a cloud of smoke around her and Puck. When the smoke clears, she stares up the smaller than usual distance between her and- Puck?

She blinks. Blinks again. "Puck...?" she says slowly.

"What?" He... she... asks.

"You're... a girl." She says, and her voice sounds different. She runs a hand across her face. "And... I'm a boy?"

Puck grins down at her and says, "And I'm still taller than you!"

"Yeah, whatever, great," Sabrina says. "How are we going to get back?"

Puck's face falls. "...Oh," he says softly.

**Beard Time**

They're on a mission in New York, to reassure Snow about something to do with the dwarves- she was suspicious about something she'd heard, or something. They didn't know if she had any cause to be, and the dwarves didn't think so, but they checked it out anyway.

And now, three weeks later, they're locked in a closet with Mr. Two, and they definitely just heard a plot to kill the dwarves, and Mr. Two is brushing his beard complacently, and they don't understand, but when they ask he just says, "It's beard time. I always clean my beard now."

* * *

**AN~ So? **

**Remember: I love suggestions of any kind. :) I don't want to run out of ideas for this, and the more you guys give me, the longer this story can get! PLEASE suggest! And tell me which ones you like, what you want to see more stories similar to. :) Right now plotline ideas are awesomer than word ideas, though, so if you have any plotlines that can be done in under a hundred words, tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN~ Sorry that took so long, guys. My excuse? Finals. Also I had a list of everyone from book two that I wanted to write about, but I lost it so I had to remake it, and that took ages. And I had other things to update. And for some of the words there just wasn't an inspiration spark, so I had to really sit down and think them out. And there weren't any remind-y reviews telling me to get a move on. And then SUMMER happened and I just wanted to be OUTSIDE, so I was gone from everywhere online. And this list just gets longer...**

**Guest 1: ^-^**

**Guest 2: Someone (I forget who it was) suggested I have Puck learn to count, and that's what happened.**

* * *

**Suggested by creamychocpudding786:**

**Cat**

The high school is putting on _Cat_s, and Sabrina's just been told that she _better_ get some more extracurricular activities if she wants to get into a good college- and no, solving mysteries is not an extracurricular activity that can be put on an application, so when Granny suggests that Sabrina try out for _Cats_, she agrees with minimal resistance, and drags Puck along with her, ignoring his many loud protests.

They both get in, surprisingly, and Puck takes delight in calling Sabrina 'Cat,' until she points out that he's as much a cat as she is. His face falls.

**Facebook**

When Julie Melphy tuns thirteen, her parents let her get a facebook. She's very excited- most of her friends have had facebooks since they were ten, but her parents actually follow the rules.

She's excited because now she can look for her friends- when she was seven, they had to move out of Ferryport Landing because the taxes got to be too expensive, and she left lots of really close friends behind. Now she can find them again.

She sits at the computer and beings typing until she finds a name she recognizes from her second grade class:

Daphne Grimm.

**iPod**

The bane of Mr. Hamelin's existence is iPods. The things block out all other music- it's so frustrating not to be able to control people all the time! It's nearly as bad as when someone invented earplugs, and the time someone else invented headphones. But this- this is worse. Because this thing, like that Walkman, can go everywhere, and it's smaller and more popular than the Walman ever was.

He hates it.

So he makes it against the rules to have one in school. He says it's because the thing can help students cheat and distract them, as an excuse.

**iPhone**

Sabrina thinks iPhones are for posers. She has a plain old stupidphone that slides open and has buttons and tetris, and her dad has an android for work, which he mostly doesn't use. She doesn't see what the point to an iPhone is. Does anybody really need that? She's pretty dang sure that all they do is say, 'hey look, I have money!' She's also pretty sure there are better things to do with that money.

So when Puck comes back from his latest trip with Uncle Jake flashing his new iPhone at everyone, he doesn't know what hits him.

**Bed**

Pinocchio is sitting on Daphne's bed, showing her how to do her Algebra homework. She probably could have figured it out on her own- she's not that dumb- but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend time with this boy, who's smart and funny without meaning to be and loves words as much as she does and adorably handsome with that big nose of his, so she sits on the bed and tries to concentrate on Algebra even though what she's really thinking about is the other things she and Pinocchio could be doing on this bed.

**Secrets**

Sabrina wakes up one morning to find that she's eleven again and Ms. Smirt is shaking her shoulder, saying "Sally, get up!"

Even though she hasn't seen Smirt in years, she mutters, "My name is Sabrina," out of habit as she rises.

She can't figure out what's happened, but Ms. Smirt tells her and Daphne, who seems perfectly like her normal seven-year-old self, "I'm taking you to your grandmother," and she hopes Granny will be able to figure things out.

But Daphne says, "We don't have a grandmother," and Sabrina knows she's going to have to keep this a secret.

**Diamonds**

The frog prince gives his wife diamonds. He knows she doesn't really love him, he understands it's because she's actually terrified of him and the fact that he's still a frog sometimes- he can't help it when he gets emotional- but he does love her.

That's what the Scarlet Hand is offering him, a way to stay human all the time.

That's what the diamonds are for. The'll let her control his shape-shifting.

He gives them to her, and he explains what they do.

She smiles at him and gives him their first real kiss. It's worth it, he decides.

**Jewelry**

When Mr. Seven and Morgan get married, Red is super excited because Daphne told her in advance about the clothes she was planning for everyone, and Red has never really worn anything nice.

A few weeks ago, Red confided in Daphne that she's also never owned any jewelry, and that she'd really like to have a bracelet or something.

So when Daphne magics them all into fancy clothes, Red is ecstatic to see that she has not just a bracelet, but a matching ring and necklace. They're perfect.

And after everyone else's clothes go normal, Red still has her ring.

**Toothpaste**

Agnes and her husband fight over toothpaste. It's a thing they do, and their friends have long since stopped questioning it, even though it's the most ridiculous thing to fight about.

It's better than the things they could be fighting about, like the fact that he's probably going a bit crazy or did drugs or something, because one time he saw a boy carrying two girls through their front yard, and the boy had wings and was flying.

This scares Agnes a bit.

So they fight over toothpaste. This is easy. This is safe. This is their way of coping.

**Bath**

Sabrina has spent most of her childhood and a good part of her adulthood trying to convince Puck that he needs to take regular baths- that everyone will be happier when he's clean. They've been married for six months before she gets the idea:

"Puck," she said seductively, "I'm about to hop in the shower. Want to join me?"

She watches the conflicting emotions on his face: he wants to stay dirty, but he wants to be in that shower with her.

"All right," he says finally, getting up, "I'm coming."

She has no trouble keeping him clean after this.

**Homework**

When Mr. Grumpner began teaching, there was nothing he liked better than to help children learn. This mean they'd have to do their homework, though, because there just weren't enough hours in the school day to teach children all they needed to know. So he assigned a lot of homework. And some of his kids didn't do it. He'd expected that. But most of them did... until that one year when they all stopped caring. He did everything he could, but none of the kids did their homework anymore. And that broke Mr. Grumpner, because nobody cared about learning anymore.

**iPad**

Daphne's iPad is a wonderful thing. It's an eleventh birthday present from her parents, and it's exactly what she wanted. A lot of her friends say they're great.

The best part about it is that it has a video-chat app. And Red got one, too- that was the other part of the gift. So now she and Red can talk to each other face-to-face whenever they want. It's wonderful. And Red is teaching Mr. Canis and Granny to use it. She's not teaching Pinocchio- he already knows. So now Daphne can talk to all her family almost whenever she wants.

**Porsche**

When he physically turns sixteen and gets his driver's license, Puck's mom buys him a Porsche. He didn't expect this, doesn't need it, and travels with Jake too much to use it, but he loves it anyway.

"I wanted to celebrate the fact that you're finally growing up," Titania tells him. "And Mustardseed tells me this is the age when humans allow people to have cars and things, so I thought this would be a good one. The dealer says it's fast and expensive."

Puck is reminded that, while his dad was a complete jerk, he's always loved his mom.

**Yellow**

Red has had a horrible day trying to see into her past, to look through the fog the madness put over her mind and remember things that are useful to her new family. She hasn't made much headway. As she sits down, staring at the ground, she feels like a failure.

Someone comes and sits next to her. She doesn't bother looking over to find out who.

Then a small dandelion appears in her vision, and Mr. Canis is saying, "Don't look so down. It's taken me years."

Red notices for the first time how beautiful a color yellow is.

**Purple**

When Daphne makes herself a dress for Mr. Seven and Morgan's wedding, she makes it purple. This is a small treat for herself. She paid close attention to everyone's outfits, but she spent more time on hers than anyone else's. She makes it purple, poofy, and sparkly. It's beautiful, perfect for the youngest non-princess in a town full of princesses. She loves it.

Her dad is the only one to tell her she looks beautiful, though. She understands that she's young and everything, so she mostly doesn't mind, but it still hurts a little.

Until Pinocchio says it, too, grudgingly.

**May 14th**

It's May 14th, and the Widow Crow is flying around proclaiming doom. It's one of her favorite things to do, and she'll take any excuse to do it.

Today her doom cry is "Beware the Ides of May!" She's shouting it wherever she goes, terrifying as many people as possible. She wonders sometimes if maybe she's a bit cruel to scare children like that, but then she decides it's fine. She's old, and she has to get her kicks somehow.

But one fairy, as she flies off, shouts after her, "It's the Ides of _March_, idiot!"

Hmph. She'd show him.

**St. Patrick's Day**

When Puck finds out that there's a holiday practically DEDICATED to drinking, Sabrina wishes she never mentioned St. Patty's day to him. She also wishes she could go back in time and stop aging at twenty, so Puck would stop, too. But both these things are too far gone, so she settles for trying to tell him the real story behind the holiday: Patrick went to Ireland to tell all the people about Christianity.

After she's finished, Puck looks at her for a full minute, then yawns loudly and declares, "That's boring. I like it better as Irish heritage day."

**Butterfly**

Something strange happens, and Puck finds himself in a world where Sabrina's parents never disappeared. He doesn't know how, and he doesn't know why, and he doesn't know how to get back.

He's watching Sabrina, this different Sabrina, and he's surprised by how happy she is- laughing, dancing a little, she's Daphne-like, and taller than the Sabrina he knows. The fire in her is dimmer, here, still there, but it's not what's driving this cheerful, slightly flighty looking teenage blonde girl. She's driven by bubbling laughter.

The only comparison he can make is that this Sabrina is like a butterfly.

**Roof**

They hang out on the roof whenever they're both at Granny's house. It's not that often, but it happens enough that they've made a tradition out of it. There, they can be alone; one of the only places in Granny's guest-ridden crowded house (there are always more people than there should be). It's peaceful. They don't need to fight or save face or anything. Up on the roof, they can just be. It's there she realizes she loves him. It's there she realizes they won't work. It's there she tells him she's leaving. Later, it's there she realizes they will.

**Clouds**

The problem with what he is, the head of the flying monkeys decides, is that it's a bit like being a genie- he and his cohort are forever at the beck and call of anyone with that hat, and they have to drop whatever they're doing to hop to it. It's usually kind of boring, too: 'fetch this, find that, bring something else back here'- nothing exciting. No 'teach me to dance the tango' or anything.

Oh well, he thinks. It could be worse. At least he isn't a genie. This way he can still fly through the clouds sometimes.

**Ice skating**

Ms. Muffet takes her husband skating. He still calls her that- Ms. Muffet- even though they've been married for over a hundred years, and she's called herself Mrs. Arachnid since that day.

He looks so funny, sliding along on his eight legs. It's even funnier than the time she took him roller blading, and all those wheels went in every direction while he stayed put.

He's very good-natured about letting her laugh at him. If it were anyone else, they'd probably be dead, but he lets her find him funny because he loves her.

It's a wonderful thing, love is.

**Party**

The only problem with taking the barrier down is that you can't take one barrier down without taking down all the others that were set up with the same spell- and even though you have to put them back up separately, and even though Daphne rushes back to the Castle to put that barrier back up once all the celebrating is done, she's not fast enough, and a party of Scarlet Handers gets free- not enough to take over the world, but enough to do some damage. So they afterparty is cut off because now somebody has to chase them.

**Cruise**

The night guard had had a very strange dream. In it, he'd seen a whole bunch of people in the toy shop he'd worked in, just standing there in the middle of the night. No explanations, nothing. But the odd part, other than the fact that the dog they had with them was bigger than the two girls, was that one girl, the bigger one, had lots of tiny people stuck to her!

He told his boss about the dream because it happened on duty, which meant he'd fallen asleep. His boss didn't fire him. He gave him a cruise.

**Mickey Mouse**

The two receptionists at Ferryport Landing Elementary school have one thing in common: they both love Mickey Mouse. They have loved him since they were very small, and they love him to this day.

They also both hate bugs and are sure the school is infested with them.

Now, if the school were infested with mice, that would be another story. But it isn't. Alas, they cannot dress up small rodents in red overalls.

They can, however, kill all the cockroaches they see. Or anything that looks even similar to a cockroach. Like small scurrying things on the office floor.

**Juice box**

The Lilliputians have been thieves ever since they left their home island. It isn't really their fault. After all, they're smaller than any human ever, and since they can't interact with humans, they can't earn money.

One time, they decided to try for revenge. They stole the juice boxes out of the Grimm's house, the ones that shrink people, and they started replacing regular juice boxes in big-sized people's houses with shrink-inducing juice boxes. The results were wonderful... until the Grimms caught up with them and made them help round up every single panicked big-sized person to help fix them.

**Whistle**

Ms. Spangler loves her whistle. She doesn't think she could be a good gym teacher without the thing, small, bright, shiny, and so very tough- she's thrown the thing on the ground with all her strength in a fit of rage, and picked it back up without a scratch on it. It's also loud, and kids can hear it over the fuss they kick up during dodgeball. It even makes those little lily-livers who've gotten creamed stop crying if she blows hard enough. And they should stop crying. It's only a little bruise. It'll fade by the time they're graduated.

**Bra**

Veronica takes Sabrina bra shopping because she says that it's not right for a twelve-year-old girl to start at a new school where she's going to have to change for gym every day without some pretty underwear.

Sabrina doesn't really care what her underwear looks like.

"Ooh," Veronica says, picking up a lacy red thing. "Puck will like this one."

"MOM!" Sabrina shrieks, flushing.

"Relax," Veronica grins. "I'm only joking. "And for the record," her mom continues, "I expect that the only way Puck will see your underwear for a very long time is if he's digging through your dresser."

**Makeup**

Daphne has never quite had the problem with makeup that Sabrina had. Well, she has- her makeup looks just as unnatural as her sister's did. The difference is that Daphne doesn't mind. In fact, she does it on purpose. Daphne loves bright colors, and she's excited to wear bright red lipstick and eyeliner in orange under eyeshadow that's purple. She thinks she looks great.

And the thing is that she almost does. Because the thing about Daphne is that she doesn't care what other people thinks about her. She doesn't conform to their sense of beauty. She rocks her makeup.

**Mascara**

Daphne doesn't tell anyone, but she didn't just steal Sabrina's lip gloss (she never even tells Sabrina that she's always known about the makeup- that everyone has. It's not a secret), she also stole her mascara. She just never gave it back. She rationalizes this by saying that Sabrina stole from her, so that makes it okay.

She likes to sit in her tent at night and paint her eyelashes with it. It's a lot of fun. Especially because she always looks really silly when she's done.

One time Puck joins her and they draw on each other all night.

**Frogs**

What they don't tell you about "The Princess and the Frog" is that the princess is actually very grossed out by the big slimy things- they're better than toads, but she's never liked animals that aren't furry or feathered. So now that she's married to a giant man-frog (because another thing they don't tell you is that he can still go froglike, it's just now he can control it- people are never really free of shapshifting curses), well... she never wanted to marry him in the first place. And maybe she's kind of happy, but...

This isn't what she wanted.

**Duck-duck-goose**

Before the Everafter War, Red could only remember a few times when she'd actually been happy (well, to be honest, she couldn't remember much from before the war, and that was probably a blessing. But most of what she did remember wasn't happy anyway).

She'd been maybe four or so, before she even met the Wolf, and she was at someone's birthday party. It was before she always acted crazy, and before most people knew there was something wrong with her.

They'd played duck-duck-goose. She didn't remember if she'd been good at it, but she remembered laughing. She'd been happy.

**Peanut Butter**

Charlie hates peanut butter. Hates it with a passion. Doesn't matter how many times the kids bring it to school, doesn't matter how neat they try to eat, that peanut butter always gets out of the sandwich and onto everything. And then he has to clean it off. That's what janitors do, after all. They clean things. And these kids don't know how hard it is to get peanut butter off things. Really dang hard, that's how hard. He hates it. Thinks it should be illegal. Jelly sandwiches only, from now on. That'll show those dumb kids. No more mess.

**Eggs**

Her children and her dogs all loved eggs. Maxine and Chelsea she understood because they were animals, but her children? Protein wasn't meant to come from fetuses! Protein was meant to come from meat! Steak and things. Her husband understood, but the rest of the family just didn't understand it.

It had gotten worse after they moved out of Ferryport Landing. The kids still talked about the boy they'd seen flying through the room with two girls on his arms, and the rabbits that followed after them, and the ate their eggs.

The woman wondered if she was going crazy.

**Nutella**

Daphne's all-time favorite food is nutella. She loves the way it's chocolate that goes on toast, not just chocolate, and not, like, peanut butter or something boring like that. Especially because it does still taste nutty.

It's a treat, though, and Veronica only buys it rarely, because she says she doesn't want her five-year-old daughter to get so fat she rolls better than she walks. She always pokes Daphne's tummy when she says this, and they both giggle.

So when Veronica comes home from the store with nutella and spreads it thick on a piece of toast, Daphne is overjoyed.

**Justin Beiber**

Daphne is a Belieber. Red doesn't really get it, but she lets her friend jabber about the boy's music and his personality and his hard life and everything. Apparently this is a normal thing for eleven-year-old girls to do.

Red thinks back to Sabrina, who at only a year older saved the world, and wonders at how two girls who share the same parents could be so different.

Red isn't bored, though. Daphne's here, not in NYC. She's spending time with her. Red doesn't have many friends at school, and it's wonderful to know that Daphne actually enjoys her company.

* * *

**AN~ If I haven't done a word you suggested yet, don't get upset or think I didn't like it, if you gave it to me, it's on one of my two master lists: the one that's done, or the one that's waiting.**

**If you want to make a suggestion, that's great. I love suggestions. :) If you don't, that's also great. I've got enough left for like twice as many chapters as I have now.**


End file.
